


Superman & The Female Furies: Sex Slave of Apokolips

by Apokoliptian



Series: The Sexy Adventures of Superman [3]
Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M, Multi, Superheroes, Supervillains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apokoliptian/pseuds/Apokoliptian
Summary: An alternate reality in which Superman and Lashina never marry and have kids.
Relationships: Superman/Artemiz, Superman/Big Barda, Superman/Darkseid, Superman/Female Furies, Superman/Gilotina, Superman/Granny Goodness, Superman/Mad Harriet, Superman/Stompa
Series: The Sexy Adventures of Superman [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131296





	1. The Schedule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superman has been captured by the Female Furies and brainwashed by Granny Goodness. Seeing an opportunity to breed a new generation of super warriors, Superman is forced to have sex with thousands of Female Furies.

In the Apokoliptian social order, Female Furies are the upper class, just below Darkseid and Granny Goodness. Numbering in the thousands, they live together in a massive communal barracks, studying military texts and training in the art of combat and war. Deeply loyal to Darkseid and Granny Goodness, they can be reliably called upon to serve as generals, spies, and special ops forces. Their strength and powers are well known and feared throughout Darkseid's empire and beyond.

As one of the perks of their position, Female Furies are allowed to choose any males they desire from among Darkseid's military ranks for their sexual gratification. The male soldiers have no say in the matter, as Apokoliptian law required them to obey the whims of their superiors. Some Furies detested men, preferring female companionship. But most took advantage of their position to mate with as many different men as they saw fit, marriage to a single male being a rare occurrence requiring Darkseid's personal approval. Childbearing was strictly regulated, being viewed as a distraction to a Fury's primary role as a warrior.

Recently, Darkseid's greatest enemy, Superman, has been captured and brainwashed into serving as one of Darkseid's generals. Darkseid wastes no time making use of Superman. He sends Superman to the front lines of his invasion forces wearing red and black Apokoliptian armor.

From the very beginning of his conquests, Superman had led the Female Furies into battle. He had developed a reputation among them as well, mainly as a desirable mate. Granny Goodness observed many of her girls fawning over Superman and his heroics in battle. This gave her an idea.

Granny proposed to Darkseid that Superman could serve a valuable role in breeding the next generation of Darkseid's warriors. The prospect of Superman's genes giving rise to an army of thousands of super soldiers is enticing. Darkseid approves.

Under Granny's instructions, Superman took up residence at the heart of Female Furies barracks. He was provided with a large room in the center of the complex. Windows surrounded the entirety of the top portion of the room so that the Furies could look in on Superman at all times, even while he slept.

One day, Granny Goodness comes Superman's room. "I have good news," Granny says, "Darkseid has decided to reward you with women. He deems you worthy of fathering the next generation of our warriors."

"Now for a big virile strong man like you, I think we can have you putting out at least once a day," Granny laughs. "Just remember, my Furies are your superiors, so you must do exactly as they say."

"Yes, Granny Goodness, I remember," Superman replies.

She sticks a schedule on his wall specifying the details of his breeding schedule. It is designed to maximize procreation.

"Also, Darkseid has forbidden the use of protection," Granny Goodness adds. "We want you pumping out as many super babies as you can. Now save your strength, we begin tomorrow."


	2. Superman & Gilotina: Straight Lay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brainwashed Superman has been ordered to impregnate the Female Furies. His first is Gilotina.

Granny enters Superman's room. "Good morning sunshine, are you ready for your first day?" She asks with a smile. "Yes, Granny Goodness," he replies.

"Then why are your clothes still on? Strip! Your first lady awaits." Superman hesitates, wondering if she will turn away. When she does not, he strips in front of her, as well as the watchful gaze of the many Furies now looking down from the upper windows into his room.

"Do they all have to watch?" He asks as he undresses.

"Of course," she replies. "Don't be so nervous. I know you will be great. Just remember that Granny loves you and will always be watching over you."

Superman stands completely naked, holding his private parts in hands. He can see the crows of women gathered at the windows. Fortunately, they are soundproof, so at least he cannot hear their catcalls.

"Now come here and give Granny a hug and a kiss for good luck," she says with open arms. "Superman walks over hesitantly. He places his hands on Granny's shoulders and tries to kiss her on the cheek. Before he can, Granny grabs behind his head and plants her open mouth on his lips, sliding her tongue into his mouth. The taste of her tongue is bitter. With her other hand she grabs his penis firmly and begins stroking it. Many of the Furies observing this erupt into laughter. Granny releases Superman and he covers his now erect penis with his hands.

"He's all yours, Gilotina!" She shouts. Into the room walks Gilotina, completely naked.

Gilotina is a swordswoman and former leader of Granny's personal guard of Furies. Perhaps the most beautiful of the Female Furies, she had a model-like appearance. Long straight blonde hair and a perfect athletic physique. Big Barda challenged and defeated Gilotina in combat, taking her place as leader. Gilotina remains bitter about this but knows her place for now. A master of swordplay, she also has a vicious karate chop and is famous for decapitating her enemies with sword and hand alike. She often wears skintight white or pink armor into battle.

Superman stairs at Gilotina's body. Long straight blonde hair flows down her sides. She covers her perfectly rounded breasts in her hands as she walks toward Superman with her long athletic legs.

"Thank you, Granny," Gilotina says.

"Have fun you two," Granny replies on her way out, locking the door behind her.

"Well, are you ready?" Gilotina asks.

"Is there, um, anything special you would like to do?" Superman asks.

"No, let's just skip the foreplay," she says, wanting to get straight to business.

She walks over to his bed and lies down on her back, still covering her breasts with her hand. Superman cannot tell if she is nervous (like he is) or just not that interested in him. Either way, his duty is clear. He walks over to the bed and climbs on top of her. She gently places her right hand on his chest and her left hand on the back of his head. She stares into his eyes as he stares into hers, each seeming to want the other to make the first move. They both slowly move closer until they kiss. The kisses are slow and soft. The sensation on her lips gives Gilotina a chill that runs through her body. She pulls Superman closer. She can feel his weight on top of her. Their kisses increase in frequency and intensity. She slides her right hand down his body and gently grabs his penis between her fingers. It is big and hard. She inserts it into her vagina. As he enters her, she lets out a gasp. He feels the warmth of her tight vagina around his penis. He begins thrusting into her, slowly at first, but then more frequently. She wraps her right arm around his torso, pulling him in tight against her body. He feels her firm round perky breasts pressing into his chest. With her left hand she pulls his head down and to the side away from her lips. She now moans and gasps as each thrust from his powerful hips fills her with euphoria. He grits his teeth as he approaches climax. He is thrusting fast and hard. Then faster, and faster still. They climax together, both letting out sighs of pleasure simultaneously. His thrusts slow, then stop. She lays underneath him, catching her breath. He lies on top of her, catching his breath. Neither looks at one another. It was a pleasurable experience for both, but there is no love between them.

Up above. Granny Goodness and a crowd of Female Furies have been watching and cheering.


	3. Superman & Big Barda: Hate Fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brainwashed Superman has been ordered to impregnate the Female Furies. Next up is the current leader of the Female Furies: Big Barda!

The second day of Superman's insemination schedule paired him with none other than Big Barda, leader of the Female Furies. Strong and statuesque, intelligent and loyal, beautiful and buxom, with toned musculature, long black hair, and a steely disposition. She was skilled in all forms of combat, and particularly adept with a staff called a mega-rod. She kept the other members of her unit in line, and though her leadership was often questioned by the others, few dared challenge her outright for her position. She was the alpha female of the Furies. Her choice of battle gear was a skintight suit of blue, red, and gold armor.

Barda is a soldier first and foremost. She would give her life for the mission without a second thought. Deep down she still considers Superman an enemy, even if he has been brainwashed into serving on the same side. She remembers all too well the times when Superman thwarted her infiltrations and incursions on Earth. After every failure, Darkseid had seen to it that she was punished by Granny, severely. The physical pain had been immense, but nothing compared to the emotional pain from having failed her master.

Now Granny Goodness has told her that sex with Superman will be her reward for all her years of service. She would rather spit in his face. But orders are orders, and she will obey.

She enters Superman's room naked, her hands on her hips, a serious look on her face.

Superman approaches Barda and smiles, "it is an honor…," blah blah blah, is all she hears. She does not buy his act.

"Look," she says, "save your breath. This was not my idea. But since we are here, I am calling the shots. Is that understood?"

Superman, taken aback by her rebuff, replies, "yes of course. I know the law. I will do as you say."

"That's right," she says, "now get on the bed. I am going to at least get some enjoyment out of this."

Superman lies down on the bed. Barda walks up onto the bed and stands over him, her legs spread apart.

"Good. I am going to sit on your face, and you are going to pleasure me," she says, getting wet with anticipation of her impending domination of him.

She kneels down, lowering her vagina onto his face. He begins pleasuring her with his lips and tongue. She grabs the hair on his head with her hands and pulls his face up into her vagina. She clamps down hard with her muscular thighs. He gasps for air while still attempting to pleasure her. This goes on for a while, until Barda gets bored with it.

"Alright enough of that. Let's get it over with. I'm on top," she says as she lays on top of him. There is no kissing or foreplay. She inserts his penis into her vagina and immediately beings thrusting into him as hard as she can. The experience for Superman is not pleasurable. Barda hate fucks Superman until he shows signs of climax. In truth, Superman did not ejaculate, and they both know it.

"You faked it," she says, "but that's all right, I am as eager to end this as you are." She gets off of him and walks toward the door. Just before she leaves, she turns to him, flashes him a smile, and says "see you on the battlefield, tough guy."


	4. Superman & Stompa: Some Like it Rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brainwashed Superman has been forced into a breeding program with the Female Furies. He now faces his biggest challenge yet: Stompa!

Next up on Superman's breeding schedule was Stompa. He can hear her coming before she enters his room, each step she takes lands with a thud.

Stompa, is the muscle of Granny Goodness' personal guard. Bigger, taller, and stronger than even Big Barda. She could cause an earthquake with a powerful stomp. Not overly intelligent, she mainly attacked adversaries head on and with overwhelming physical force. Trained extensively in hand to hand combat. Her uniform consisted of non-revealing yellow and brown body armor, often with a cap covering her head.

Stompa enters Superman's room, buck naked. She is an imposing figure. Nearly as tall as Superman, her body and limbs are thick with muscle cushioned by a layer of fat, though few have dared to use the "F" word in her presence. As thick as Superman, Stompa likely outweighs him. Her breasts are also on the plus side. Big and round, they bound up and down as she walks toward him.

"Hey, honey," she bellows, "I hope you like it rough!" Before he can reply, she socks him in the chin with a sucker punch, knocking him to the ground. She jumps on top of him. What follows resembles something more like a wrestling match than sex. Barda enjoys physical exertion, and she is clearly in the mood for a workout.

What seems like an hour passes as Barda rolls around with Superman on the cold hard floor, occasionally throwing him up against a wall or punching at his head. Superman goes along with it, dodging her blows and grappling her with wrestling moves. All the while she lobs insults at him such as "come on, hit me you pussy," and "your pathetic, little man."

They eventually wrestle onto the bed. "Stick it in there already," Barda taunts. It is a big target, and Superman has little trouble fitting it in. They roll around some more, taking turns on top and bottom, thrusting and receiving. In the midst of the tussle, Stompa lands a good hard blow on his head, causing him to drop his defenses, like a boxer being down for a ten count. Stompa takes this opportunity to finish the job and thrusts her hips into him hard repeatedly. As Superman comes to, he ejaculates into her. For just a moment, they give in to the orgasmic experience and embrace each other tightly, as lovers would.

When it is over, Stompa gives him a playful nudge to the chin. "You're all right, little man." Battered and bruised, the two of them part ways.


	5. Superman & Mad Harriet: Crazy Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superman has been manipulated into having sex with thousands of Female Furies. Even the nastiest ones. And few are nastier, or crazier, than Mad Harriet.

Superman's next coupling is with none other than Mad Harriet, the crazy girl of Granny Goodness' personal guard. Petite, green-haired, and wild-eyed, she was agile, flexible, and would often leap around battles with great speed. Her grin was as wide as it was disturbing. She preferred to use metal claws as her choice of weapon. Often joking and sarcastic, she is more of a follower than a leader due to her impulsiveness. She enjoyed wearing scantily-clad green and silver battle armor.

Superman knows he is in for another rough time. Mad Harriet has a reputation as a psychotic killer. She is crazy, unpredictable, and loves to torture her victims. He can only imagine what she will have him do today.

Mad Harriet enters his room, her naked body on full display. She is less physically appealing than the others he had been with. Her body is skinny, with little meat on her bones. Her breasts are saggy, her legs unshaven. Her nails are long and sharp. And she smells like she needs a bath. As usual, a large grin is affixed on her face.

"Ready to have some fun?" She laughs, revealing something in her hand. It appears to be a vibrator of some sort.

"You, um, want me to use that on you? Superman asks.

"Nope," she replies, "I am going to ram this up your butt!" She lets out uncontrollable laughter. Moments later, she has Superman bent over on his bed while she repeatedly sodomizes him with the vibrator. She is not gentle. He groans, hoping each time will be the last.

Next, she starts making him lick things. Awful things. Like the soles of her unwashed feet. She never seems to stop laughing.

When she is finally ready for the climax, she pulls him on top of her. As he thrusts into her, she digs her long sharp claw-like nails into his back relentlessly. The scratches are so painful they bring tears to Superman's eyes. His orgasm is as painful as it is pleasurable.

After the sex, he examines his back in the mirror. It is covered in scratches, some of them bleeding.

"Awww, poor baby. Want me to kiss your boo-boos and make them better?" She says with a laugh, then leaves without waiting for him to answer.


	6. Superman & Bloody Mary: Creature of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Granny Goodness breeds Superman with her Female Furies to create a new generation of Apokoliptian warriors. One of the Furies' newest recruits is next, the energy vampire Bloody Mary!

Superman stands naked in his room awaiting his next coupling. In walks Bloody Mary, one of the newest members of the Female Furies. Although she looks young, her actual age is unknown.

Like the vampires of Earth mythology, Bloody Mary is known to bite her enemies. Shorter than the average Fury, she has red eyes, red hair, and pasty white skin. Her usual outfit is a red strapless one piece with a red cape.

One of Bloody Mary's special powers is the ability to hypnotize other beings into servitude. She puts it to use in the bedroom. Before Superman can say a word, he looks into her glowing red eyes and become entranced. Bloody Mary walks up to him.

"You are under my power." She says.

"I am under your power." He repeats.

"Down on your knees, slave!" She orders. Superman gets down on his knees. She pulls his head into her vagina and he gives her oral sex on her command.

Once thoroughly aroused, Bloody Mary grabs onto Superman and pulls him on top of her on the bed. She has him enter her, then wraps her arms and legs around him as he thrusts into her.

Bloody Mary comes closer and closer to climax. At the moment of orgasm, she opens her mouth wide and bites down into Superman's thick muscular neck. He lets out a moan of pain. Bloody Mary's teeth do not pierce his thick skin. Unlike the vampires of Earth mythology, she does not drink the blood of her victims. Instead, she has the ability to drain the life energy of her victims through her tongue and lips.

Bloody Mary sucks on Superman's neck hard. She feels his energy flow through her mouth and into her body. As her strength is enhanced by the energy she absorbs, she squeezes Superman's body tighter between her arms and legs. Superman continues to thrust into her with all of his remaining strength. The euphoria of the dual sensations causes Bloody Mary to moan in pleasure as she continues to suck his neck.

Eventually, Superman goes limp from exhaustion as his energy reserves reach depletion. Bloody Mary releases her lips from his neck, leaving teeth marks and a bruise. Bloody Mary has never felt stronger. She flexes her arms and admires her newfound strength, which she absorbed from Superman. Meanwhile, the energy transfer has left Superman in a near comatose state.

Bloody Mary releases Superman from her hypnosis and leaves. Fortunately for Superman, Bloody Mary's energy drains are only temporary, and he will be fully recovered in time for his next coupling.


	7. Superman & Artemiz: Purr of the Cougar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superman has been captured and forced to have sex with thousands of Female Furies. Next is Artemiz, the archer.

Superman stands naked in his room, awaiting the next Female Fury he is to mate with. The door opens and Artemiz enters his room, also naked.

Artemiz is renowned as a long-range weapons specialist. One of the oldest Female Furies, she is at least fifteen Earth Years older than Superman, but still in great shape for her age. She is of average build, with long black hair and a steely disposition. Being old-fashioned, she loves using a bow and arrow as her primary weapon (naturally augmented with Apokoliptian technology). She usually dresses in a brown combat dress.

Artemiz smiles at Superman as she approaches. It has been a while since she has taken such a young and strapping man as a lover. She stops in front of him and places her hands on his toned muscular body. 

As Artemiz runs her hands up and down Superman's torso, she notices the scratches and bite marks he has endured from his previous couplings with the other Female Furies.

"I see my fellow Furies have been playing rough," she says. "They're just silly girls. A real woman knows how to treat a man right."

Artemiz slowly drops down to her knees, continuing to slide her hands down Superman's body until they rest on his powerful thighs. Then she begins stroking his penis until he becomes firm and erect. She slowly slides his penis into her mouth. She watches as his eyes close and his mouth drops in pleasure. She moves her lips up and down his penis while continuing to stroke his shaft with one hand. With each repetition she stimulates the tip of his penis ever so slightly with the tip of her tongue. Superman groans in pleasure.

After a while, Artemiz releases his penis and stands up. She kisses Superman on the lips as she slowly pushes him back toward the bed. He falls backward on the bed and she falls on top of him.

"Let me show you a thing or two I have learned over the years," she says. Hours of tender lovemaking follow as she stimulates his body in ways no other woman has. She fondles his balls in her hand as he nears orgasm. She squeals in ecstasy as he cums, his strong hips and thighs pounding into her so hard her entire body recoils.

After the sex, they spend a few more moments in each other's embrace.

"You're quite a man," Artemiz says. "Try not to let the girls boss you around so much."


	8. Cross-Pollination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping up this tale. No escape or rescue for our hero in this reality. Just endless sexual exploitation.

Superman continues to adhere to the strict breeding schedule set by Granny. Each day he inseminates a new Female Fury. The variety of women Superman sleeps with is nearly endless. The big and the small, the beautiful and nasty, he satisfies them all the same. Many request extensive foreplay, but some get straight to the point. Each time, he follows their requests diligently to satisfy their desires. He even becomes desensitized to the crowds of women that come to watch the lovemaking unfold. They gawk and cheer on their fellow Furies, many thousands hoping to make the next update of the schedule posted by Granny.

The schedule is only interrupted when Superman must depart to the battlefield to conquer more planets for Darkseid. Occasionally, upon his return, Darkseid tells Granny to send multiple Furies to Superman's room at a time. Three, four, sometimes five women at a time take him on at once. It is hard work satisfying all of them. Sometimes they fight over him to be the one to receive his super semen.

Copious unprotected sex did have the unfortunate effect of exposing Superman to numerous exotic STDs. Rashes, bumps, and parasites became recurring concerns. The cumulative health effects would have crippled a normal human. Fortunately, yellow light therapy enhanced Superman's natural healing abilities, thus limiting the pain and irritation he suffered. Usually, the bites and scratches he endured hurt far worse.

The maternity ward of Apokolips soon surged with pregnant Female Furies. Superman occasionally pays them a visit, massaging their bellies one by one. Granny reminds him that though he will father a hundred Apokoliptian warriors, their lives belonged to Darkseid, as all things do. Superman accepts this, for he knows his place. He is, and always shall be, a sex slave of Apokolips.

The End.


End file.
